


【法多】错误

by fanan



Series: 【ABO】覆水难收 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanan/pseuds/fanan
Summary: 多多良第一次这么不知所措。
Relationships: Houji Kousuke/Tatara
Series: 【ABO】覆水难收 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155824
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【法多】错误

**Author's Note:**

> * Cp是法寺项介x多多良【houji kousyuke /tatara】  
> 第一次写abo可能有bug,好久不开车了凑合着看,剧情烂到可以跳过  
> * 有私设,有私设,有私设  
> 我是不带情爱元素的……尽量不写得那么黏糊糊,但看起来都差不多,能力有限?  
> 可以的话请 --二编：非常对不起，我在加入第二个章节时不小心把整个工作一起删除了，现在重新补档真的很抱歉。我很难过，评论什么的全没了

“多多良君？你又要出去吗？已经很晚了。”艾特侧着脑袋问。这几天多多良经常出门，貌似是去狩猎，呃，不太清楚。她也没多想，多多良这么优秀的喰种不会有问题的，目送他出门。  
“对。”  
“嗯！早去早回哟！”  
  
  
  
法寺项介最近是易感期，即使注射了抑制剂还是异常敏感。即使是一点点微弱的信息素都会让他有所察觉，真是麻烦，最讨厌这个时候了。还好认识的人绝大部分都是beta或者和自己一样的alpha，omega在CCG几乎没有。  
夜晚的街道一个人都没有，或许是因为这里较偏僻。这样也好，清净。点根烟，沿着小巷慢慢走回家，明天不上班，日子难得清闲。  
烟雾消散在夜幕中，烟草味中夹杂着一股淡淡的花香，这绝不是这支烟所带来的。闻起来像是omega，这么晚了怎么会有omega在附近乱晃，自己太机警了。深吸一口气，啧，有种不详的预感。  
只不过是下楼买点吃的而已，谁知道碰上了老对手多多良。世界真小，加快步伐打算离开这，果然没带库因克出门还是有点危险。  
“好久不见。”  
巨大的尾赫在狭长的巷子里不太好发挥，接连几次攻击都打空了。法寺灵活的躲过那些进攻，跳到一旁的箱子上，掐灭烟，居高临下的看着对方的下一步动作。自己没带武器赢得概率微乎其微，转念一想，自己是alpha，用信息素取的上风也只是时间问题。释放压迫的信息素，alpha特有的气场很快就压制了对方，是罗勒，有着丁香般的芳香，夹杂一丝辛香的薄荷。也充斥在多多良的鼻腔，即使戴着面罩也闻得到。  
“一定要好好照顾自己哦，多多良君。”  
猛然想起艾特对他说过的话，真应该随身带支抑制剂的，以防意外。现在他对信息素起反应了，最近还没有到打抑制剂的时候，着急出门让他连掩盖剂都没使用。压迫的信息素让他身体放松下来，但精神绷得笔直，恶狠狠盯着箱子上的人类。赫子无法使用，意味着自己失去了战斗的武器，他不知道喰种也会这样。看到赫眼消失，成功了，没记错的话alpha可以用信息素压制对方，居然起作用了。对喰种起作用还不是让法寺最吃惊的，而是多多良原来是omega，一直以为他是个beta。  
多多良厌恶自己的性别，为什么自己是omega，他高大强壮，实力强悍，应该是个alpha才对。定期注射抑制剂，喷洒气味掩盖剂，才能暂时让他忘记自己身为omega。知道这个秘密的人除开艾特就是自己的兄长，现在法寺也知道了。厌恶的皱了皱眉，麻烦大了。  
赤手空拳作战？但自己现在的状况恐怕不行。逃跑吗？那也太丢脸了。老办法，静观其变，如埋伏的猎人，现在除了体内的燥热看上去一切都很正常。这是omega发情的前兆，随后进入完全发情，散发出浓烈的信息素让附近的alpha追寻过来，成为待宰羔羊。搞不好还会怀孕，他可不想被陌生的alpha提裤子上了，光用想的就觉得恶心。还是走为上策，回到据点再想办法解决。  
眼前的alpha有着敏锐的观察力，一开始就注意到多多良的焦躁不安，还有抑制不住的信息素。omega的味道，貌似是玫瑰。回去把这个上报给局里吧，这样能快点驱逐他。多多良都到他家楼下拦人了，指不定那天自己就死在这，要有库因克的话，这就是另外一个故事了，法寺暗暗想着，思考接下来怎么才能安全离开。  
空气中的味道更浓烈了，饱含着两人的信息素，罗勒和玫瑰。omega散发的气味让法寺头脑微微发烫，换在平时，绝不会这样，易感期除外，情况真是棘手。多多良察觉，随着时间推移，燥热越发明显，头上渗出细密的汗珠，身子也在发软。勉强能走，就这样撑着快回去或许还有机会度过这几天。真是愚蠢，如果早知道对方是易感期就应该避开这段时间。  
他清楚的知道某一天自己会雌伏于某个Alpha身下，被标记，被占有。但为什么是法寺？哪怕是个beat也好，为什么是这个可恶的，可恨的人类Alpha？  
现在已经别无选择，离开的下场会是什么？  
不敢想象。  
“要帮忙吗？”  
见对方迟迟没有回应，法寺点起烟，火光在眼里跳动了一下，很快熄灭。就像是把熊熊燃烧的火把丢入黑色沼泽里，被悄无声息的吞没。  
“慢着。”  
alpha露出浅浅的微笑，看上去危险极了。  
  
  
  
法寺住在楼上的公寓，公司，家，两点一线生活。日子平凡但偶尔会有惊喜，今天算不算惊喜呢？那个不算，只能说是意外或者别的什么，法寺又点了一根烟，打开家门。库因克放在沙发旁，现在也无心去管它了，还有麻烦要及时解决。  
把omega放在床上，贴心的拿高枕垫了背部。顺手摘下面罩，法寺还是第一次见到多多良的全脸。看起来很年轻，长得非常标致，可以用俊郎来形容，和他的兄长有些相似之处，特别是鼻子。伸手轻轻抚摸，能感受到呼出的热气脸上的滚烫，被多多良一把拍开。法寺笑了笑，并没有多说什么，开始解西装，蓝色的领带连同衬衫和长裤一起丢在旁边。房间不算亮，借着床头灯的暖光能依稀看到些。身材富有肉感又不失纤细，腹肌轮廓清晰可见，腰侧的人鱼线线条流畅。身上疤痕居多，那对搜查官来说是特殊的勋章。真想一口咬下去，口感肯定很好，法寺下意识舔了舔尖牙。多多良不为所动，静静地注视alpha的下一步动作，见omega无动于衷，还是法寺帮忙脱掉的外衣。  
法寺项介轻轻吻了上去，嘴里还有留有烟草的苦涩，但很快又化为另一种形式在两人舌尖蔓延开来。这个吻十分温柔。手抓到空子，灵活地在肌肤上游走，先是锁骨，到胸口，然后是腰腹，触碰到时明显瑟缩了一下。胸前两点只是蜻蜓点水般划过就挺立起来，发情期使身体更加敏感，轻柔的触碰都被无限放大。报复性的狠咬一口对方的下唇，鲜红的血珠争先恐后溢出。被勾起食欲的喰种贪婪的舔舐，能尝到甜丝丝的血腥味，足够美味。赫眼不受控制的出现，很快又消失，变成原先宝石红的眼眸。这个漫长的吻终结于omega的推搡中，大脑有点混乱。他们不应该这样的，他们不是这样的关系。他们的相处恶劣以至是生死相对的宿敌，甚至连朋友都算不上。  
皮肤白皙光滑，饱满的肌肉均匀得恰到好处，手感不错，尤其是窄瘦的腰。揉捏小巧的红樱，满意听着徒然沉重的喘息。恶趣味的捏了把后腰和臀部，引来一阵不满的眼光。发现两腿之间早已经湿透，这个摆在眼前的事实让多多良羞耻得不敢和法寺对视。  
手指在穴口磨蹭，按压会阴，会有肠液从穴口流出，股间湿滑。轻松就滑入两根手指，内里紧紧包裹着手指，热烈欢迎到访者。难熬的噬痒感在插入时被抚平，又在抽出时由内壁蔓延到尾椎。手指在后穴不断抠挖，寻找前列腺，能让所有男性欲罢不能一个点。再往里点，隔着肠壁能感受到一小块略硬的，那就是前列腺。试探性的摁压触碰，逼出一声惊喘，陌生的快感让他皱紧眉头。索性侧过脸，不想和alpha有眼神交流。后面插着东西的感觉很微妙，这还是第一次被别人开发。  
三根手指在后穴抽插，轮流按压前列腺，手在不断变换姿势，耐心细致扩张着。在后穴翻搅的手指，蓄意的刮蹭，利落的入侵。若有若无的刺激前列腺，电流一样的快感攀上脊椎。轻轻咬着食指指节，尽量压抑住声音，如果被这样碰碰就叫出来那也太羞耻了。已经挺硬的性器时不时滴下几滴前液，迫使自己面对身子诚实的反应。漫长的过程加上发情期的燥热快把omega的体力消耗殆尽，恐怕待会连发声的力气都没有了。当然，这种事求人的他是绝对不会说出口的。要求也是对方求，不过现在主动权不在他手里，天知道待会会发生什么。  
手指抽出时甚至连接着丝线，清亮的液体把半个手掌沾湿，omega做好了准备，这也代表了扩张完成。细密的汗珠打湿额头，原本梳理整齐的背头现在披散几缕碎发在前额。  
阴茎抵在那个小口，顺着润滑液体插进。仅仅进入部分就感受到了极大的阻力，以至于他怀疑自己的扩张是不是没有做到位。一个优秀的性伴侣是不会让对方在性交的过程中感到太过痛苦的，法寺在极力忍耐，忍耐着没有一捅到底。多多良感觉一点都不好受，太过诡异，穴口的褶皱都被抚平。成年alpha的阴茎对于第一次经历这事omega来说确实太大了，刚平稳下的呼吸现在变得无比紊乱。仅仅是开始就难以忍受，扭动腰肢想要逃开，被扶着胯骨往回按。然后缓慢的顶得更深，仿佛是永无止境的酷刑。甬道在一点点被填满，扩宽。多多良的适应能力一向不错，至少法寺是这么认为的。不然也不会那么快适应东京的节奏和融入这里的团体，看来在身体上也是如此。  
“很疼吗。”一只手攀上另一只手，垂下眼睛去看被多多良扯乱的床单，强行撬开紧攥床单而发白的指尖，与他十指相扣。  
一阵短暂的沉默，他没有回答这个问题。  
被撑开的胀痛感正在变得迟钝，酥麻的灼热感取而代之。穴口被撞得松动，又把巨物吃下去一截，几乎要顶到生殖腔了。还好没有再往里，就着肠道分泌出的润滑液体抽插起来。不需要过多的摸索，只要稍微变换角度就可以轻松触碰到那点。欺负着发情期过分敏感的穴肉，不过几下的捣弄就软了身子，小声抽着气，试着把呻吟吞下。貌似没用，咬紧牙关还是压抑不了脱口而出的声音。前面像被打开了什么开关，此刻不停往外涌着前液，沾湿了半个柱身。刚想伸手去套弄，法寺像是早就预料到了一样，被抢先一步。带有薄茧的手和娴熟的手法熟练的抚慰前端。即将释放时，用拇指恶意堵着铃口，射不出来的感觉难受极了。伸手去拨却被源源不断的快感冲得不明所以，根本握不住。宝石红的眼睛变得湿润，他觉得自己都要哭出来了。  
“让我射。”  
“你说什么。”  
“我说……唔……”  
抽插时重重碾过前列腺，顺势松手，前端没了阻碍。交错的刺激一下射了出来，浓稠的白浊液体弄了法寺满手。失神的摇摇头，无法并拢的双腿无意识缠上男人的腰肢。  
一点点恶趣味。  
性器往内顶了顶，有一块略微凹陷，和柔软肠壁触感完全不同的地方。应该是生殖腔口，他的生殖腔真浅啊，法寺轻声的叹息垂落在耳畔。多多良呼吸一滞，阵阵酸软的快感附着在下腹，这比起刺激前列腺的感觉还要强烈。  
“是这里吧。”  
“呜……别碰。”  
“好，我答应你。”  
法寺把多多良翻过身，背对自己，对方也识趣跪趴着，这个体位看不到正脸，对多多良来说刚刚好。后穴绞着性器翻了一圈，正好抵着脆弱的生殖腔口，肠肉被旋拧有些刺痛。他哪经得住这种刺激，轻哼一声表示不满。  
“多多良。”  
“嗯？”  
“要咬了哦。”  
后者心里陡然一沉。法寺俯下身，安慰似的轻咬一口多多良的颈部。用指尖摩挲发烫的腺体，随后试探性的舔了舔，触电般一抖，连发出的呻吟都带着颤抖。反应比想象中激烈。待会真的咬下去会发生什么事？他的表情会失控成什么样？会求饶吗？抱着好奇的想法，含住那块软肉，对准腺体用力咬了下去，尖利的虎牙刺破皮肤，alpha特有的荷尔蒙注入omega体内。信息素交融的快感和被咬破肌肤的痛楚，强烈的锐痛冲击着感官根本说不出一句话。咬合之重可看到鲜红血液从伤口渗出，齿间满是铁锈的腥味。  
还没完呢。  
粗长的性器趁着咬合时身体的放松，没入那条微微张开的肉缝，猛的顶开生殖腔口。撕裂的痛感传来，随同交叠着丝缕新奇的快感。那物没有停下的意思，顶到了前所未有的深度。对方的腿根抵上臀部，全然没入整根。多多良根本没料到他会这么做，想挣扎却又被死死按住。  
“你说的，不碰生殖腔口。”  
“不……这样太……深了。”*中文*  
声音带上了浓重的鼻音，噙在眼眶多时的眼泪稀稀落落往下掉。眼尾红了一圈，显然是哭了。  
“我打了抑制剂。”*中文*  
法寺用同样的语言轻声解释。alpha的抑制剂可以杀精，而且不会成结，没必要担心。空出一只手来把他眼角的泪水拭去，虽然水雾模糊视线，看不清事物，但是能感受到冰凉指尖蹭过滚烫脸颊的难忘触感，很舒服。  
“你想试试只用后面去吗？”语气平常得像是在询问对方要不要来杯咖啡。  
还没等身下人回应，开始了接近粗暴的抽插，和手上温柔的动作反差极大。生殖腔被操开的事实仿佛能麻痹理智，过载的快感令人承受不住，汹涌的席卷过身体里的每一处神经，没怎么碰前面就射了出来。半个身子趴下陷在床里，现在连拽着床单都力气都没有。腿根不断痉挛，长时间的跪趴使膝盖生疼，腰部坍塌下去，险些跪不住。每次的抽插又急又深，力道大得像是要把人钉在床上，随后被硬生生送上高潮。分泌过多的肠液把交合处弄得湿漉漉的，顺着大腿内侧往下流，连床单上也溅到了不少。刚射过的性器吐出一股透明的前液，又颤颤巍巍挺立起来。大口喘着气，求他慢点，轻点，没什么用。脱口而出的话语变成呻吟，被撞到支离破碎，最后只剩含糊不清的呜咽。alpha把阴茎操进最里，将精液注入omega的生殖腔。因药剂无法成结，在湿软的甬道里停留了一会便退了出来。他的手扶着多多良发软的腰，将他翻动侧过身来。顺手把挺翘在腿间的性器轻轻撸动几下，身体的主人绷紧大腿，皱起眉发出几声细碎的啜泣，吐出些稀薄的精水在小腹上。  
“混蛋。”*中文*  
“我听到了哦。”*中文*  
发情期的热潮逐渐褪去，意识也逐渐回到脑中。手往后颈摸索，腺体略烫，碰起来有点疼。咬合的伤早就愈合了，只留下一个浅浅的，淡红的牙印。自己的信息素夹杂着淡淡的罗勒香，那是法寺项介的信息素。既有玫瑰的芬芳醇厚又带着紫丁花的清香和一丝薄荷的辛辣，后者占比较大。alpha的气味让他很安心，一直被忽视的本能得到了前所未有的满足，至少接下来几个月不用担心发情期的问题了。  
在烟雾缭绕中回过神来，抬起头视线撞上他的视线。  
多多良第一次这么不知所措。  


**Author's Note:**

> 一些写在最后的废话:  
>  一个好朋友前段时间入了东京喰种的坑，我闲着无聊就去重温啦，发现多多良很有魅力！！看了西瓜的小漫画发现青铜树意外的有趣，后悔当初我看的时候怎么没有挖掘到如此美妙的萌点。本来想写关于多多良和泷泽政道的，然后就歪到了法寺和多多良这对了。大概就是想写AB，然后觉得CB也很不错最后写了CA。三对都是北极圈 (•́ω•̀ ٥)  
>  有一说一法寺真的很吸引我，无论是故事还是人设，有一种温柔稳重的安全感！在这篇文章里特地把他写温柔的，虽然说是武斗派搜查官，但温和起来会很迷人吧！写这对时我还特地去仔细琢磨漫画动漫，然后就开始好奇多多良真正的面容是什么样的。饿到甚至把外网的同人文全看了一遍想摸清相处模式，但目前还不是很清楚orz可是双方宿敌关系我超喜欢，虽然说结局很可惜。迫不及待想开车辣但没有合适的理由于是想起来abo，试着写了下感觉还行。从六月初开始写的断断续续写的卡了很久，回过头来打磨剧情时烂到我恨不得重写，我果然不擅长这个……总而言之脑洞一时爽，填坑火葬场。这  
>  最开始我站互攻的然后就歪了啊哈哈哈哈哈，因为多多良的声音……比较色气？况且还是白毛，不过都很好吃啦ww。关于以上三个人我会写的就是时间问题，磕着真的很上头。  
>  这篇说不定会有后续！如果想看的话我可以考虑写完【目前进度40%】  
> 欢迎评论，有什么不足可以说说！谢谢你看到这里！  
> (“∀”)❤️❤️


End file.
